


Лучший мой подарочек — это…

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curtain Fic, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Lucky Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Single work, Unlucky Otabek Altin, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Лучший мой подарочек — это…
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	1. Chapter 1

Утро Юры всегда начиналось с инстаграма. Не рабочего, с тысячами подписчиков, сотнями комментариев от ангелов и фотками, где он в гриме или в ярких шмотках. Нет, у Юры был тайный инстаграм, призовой. Ради азарта розыгрышей. В спорте предопределяли результат способности и тренировки, ну, и лишь немного — настоящая удача. И за пределами катка у него была особая страсть — рандом. Рандом, конкурсы на разные вещички, полезные и не очень.

Юра был везучий. Не только потому, что был чемпионом, а дойти до такого уровня вопреки, а не благодаря — то ещё везение. Нет, Юра выигрывал конкурсы. Много, часто. А последний месяц по несколько в день.

Утренний директ в инсте осветился сертификатом в Икею, главное, попасть туда не позднее второго января. Другой гипермаркет отметил его игрушкой… или игрой? В общем, на месте узнает. Настолка — это, конечно, приятно, но играть в неё особо не с кем, а плюшевую корову хотя бы обнять можно.

Через часик пришла информация по выигранному вчера парфюму, а ещё Юра зашёл поучаствовать на московский аккаунт одной стоматологии. Сертификат на скидку в пятьдесят тысяч пригодился бы, дедушке давно стоило привести в порядок зубы. В идеале все разом.

На утренней растяжке, тяжело выдыхая и укладываясь на ногу в продольном шпагате, Юра увидел очередное упоминание. Корейская косметика, неплохо, в поездках незаменимая штука, особенно когда надо стереть грим и пот.  
Раньше было иначе. Выигрыши радовали, как и ощущение, что покорил мир, будто избранный. В юниорские будни это ещё и уменьшало траты. Выиграешь так вот коллекцию шмоток в магазине, и футболками с толстовками на весь год обеспечен, минус статья расходов.

Но теперь, когда всё нужное выиграно, получено и пользуется, а в предновогодней суете не видишь себе места… эти три-четыре приза в день, которые должны компенсировать новогоднее настроение, едва ли ощущались. Апатия ела поедом, и становилась ещё хуже от серого неба и коробок, распиханных по комнатам.

Закончив комплекс упражнений, Юра устало вздохнул, скинул данные ближайшего офиса транспортной компании для доставки и отправился собираться в Ледовый. Апатия или нет, а тренировки никто не отменял.

***

— Витя, тебе!

Юра протянул коробку. Не то чтобы там было что-то ценное — часть одного из призов, гель для душа, апельсиновый Юра не любил просто. И крем для рук, Витек всегда зимой облазил, как ящерица, а крем с какой-то там защитой.

— Ну что ты, Юрочка, не надо было тратиться, тебя тоже с наступающим.

Виктор шустро вскрыл фигово завёрнутый свёрток и тут же щёлкнул крышкой геля, принюхался и блаженно улыбнулся.

— Я и не тратился, придурок, я выиграл, — буркнул в ответ Юра, отойдя за следующим свёртком. Пожалуй, маску и варежки Милке он лично вручать не будет.

— Какой же ты неприлично везучий, Юрка, мне б так.

— Да уж, везучий. Отмечаю один, друзей нет, одни подарки, да и те заполонили квартиру так, что уже даже вам, лентяям, приходится впихивать. Как сговорились, блин, по несколько призов в день. Даже жрать готовить не надо, по сертификату из ресторана все привезут, буду давиться в одиночестве.

— Ну, Юрочка, что ж ты так… пожелал бы себе суженую-ряженую, ну, или снегурочку хотя бы, глядишь, с твоим везением… — Витя игриво подмигнул, пряча в сумку подарок, видать, чтобы не отобрали за идиотские мысли.

— Ты ещё скажи, парня, — фыркнул Юра.

— Да, лучше парня, — задумчиво кивнул Витя, постукивая пальцем по губам. — С характером нордическим. Стойким. Ни у одной девушки психика не выдержит тебя терпеть.

— Ой, иди-ка ты к своей котлете, — закатил глаза Юра и крепко хлопнул дверцей шкафчика.

Однако идиотская идея Вити прочно засела в башке.

***

Швабру на дом завезли курьером — и на том спасибо.

Последний приз в этом году, между прочим, доставили утром главного дня, так что Юра её даже из прихожей убирать не стал. Из ресторан выслали заказ к вечеру, даже не забыли, что оливье должен быть с курицей и сметаной, а не с колбасой и майонезом.

Слушая ежегодное поздравление президента, Юра перевёл взгляд на поблёскивающие в свете гирлянд медали на стене. Стало невыносимо тоскливо. Он устал от самого себя. Даже не так, от компании только самого себя. Может, и прав Витя, ему с его характером кто-то светит, только если вселенская удача вмешается. Он бы отдал все свои призы и плюшки за то, чтобы не быть таким одиноким. Вещи и купить можно, а близкие люди в магазинах не продаются.

Бокал красного вина смотрелся непразднично и чуждо на фоне открытых контейнеров с едой, но сервировать стол было не для кого, а самому Юре было пофиг, где и как бухать, тем более имелась только одна бутылка, подаренная за название для десерта в ресторане.

Под бой курантов Юра вновь задумался о вчерашней идее Виктора. Желание. Ну что ж…

— Хочу мужика, — странновато начал Юра. — Чуть старше меня, но не как Витек, чтоб песок не сыпался. Красивого, крепкого, стойкого. С нервами покрепче — меня терпеть. Или вообще — чтобы ему все мои выходки нравились, вот! Но не тряпку, а такого, чтоб на место мог поставить! Не меня, конечно, а просто дебилов. Ну, и меня, когда веду себя как дебил, наверное, тоже. И чтоб целовался, как бог. Вот. Давай вселенная, выполняй!

Вино оказалось кислым, даром что итальянским. Оливье вкусным, мясо слегка пересоленным, но под диетическую колу зашло отлично.

Заснул Юра прямо на диване, под тарахтение какого-то стрима на ютубе и звяканье уведомлений в телефоне.

***

Утро было, мать его, отвратительным. Во-первых, потому что началось в семь утра, а Юра последний раз на часы взглянул часа в четыре.

Во-вторых, под щекой было мокро и холодно. И под рукой. И рукав футболки тоже был холодный и противный.  
С трудом проморгавшись и протерев глаза второй рукой, Юра обнаружил на постели огромное мокрое пятно.  
Задрав голову, такое же пятно он увидел и на потолке. Ну, пиздец. С Новым годом, сука.

— Щас кто-то будет бит, — мрачно провозгласил Юра и поднялся с постели. Сменил футболку на вчерашнюю с тигром, спортивные штаны переодевать не стал, было бы перед кем форсить. Пусть попробуют только спать, твари! Диван, где он себе постелил, промок насквозь, и хер знает, как его сушить. В спальне, конечно, была кровать. Но диван ему тоже нужен! Он же новый! Свежевыигранный!

Два пролёта по лестнице он буквально пролетел. И на удивление открыли ему почти мгновенно.

Всё ещё сонный Юра набрал побольше воздуха и разразился тирадой про дебилов, первое января и кривые руки некоторых рукожопов и сдобрил это трёхэтажным матом, мысленно обрадовавшись, что дедушка всё-таки не смог отметить с ним этот семейный праздник.

Когда воздух кончился, а в коридоре стих фантомный звон от крика, Юра наконец сподобился посмотреть на соседа.  
Невысокий загорелый парень с монголоидным разрезом глаз, офигенной причёской и без футболки смотрел на Юру абсолютно бесстрастно.

— Полегчало? — спокойно спросил он. — А теперь бери тряпку и помогай спасать твой потолок и мой ламинат, аварийка не приедет.

Юра щёлкнул отвисшей челюстью и вдруг отчётливо понял, что, кажется, опять выиграл.

— Я это, у меня там швабра крутая, щас принесу!

***

— Витя, ты это… не хочешь приз забрать, там, короче, бухло какое-то и конфеты?.. Я? Да я тут типа… занят, вот. Да, занят, второго января люди тоже бывают заняты! Нет, не… не один, в общем… Ой, блядь, захлопнись, старикашка, тебе бухло надо или нет? 


	2. Chapter 2

Отабек точно знал, что началось всё со швабры.

Конечно, если спросить его маму, то она бы, наверное, сказала, что он напридумывал и ничего серьёзного не произошло.

Но вот сам Отабек прекрасно помнил, что в тринадцать лет наступил на швабру, как в мультиках наступают на грабли. И огрел сам себя рукояткой по лбу. В черепе осталась вмятина.

Мама, конечно, говорила, что всё не так, это естественный рельеф кости, он его просто до шишки не проверял никогда. Но Отабек был уверен, что это вмятина от чёртовой рукоятки. И именно этот удар лишил его удачи  
Спортивную программу закрыли. Внезапно и незапланированно, ровно через месяц, как он достиг нужной категории.  
Первый свой пульт он спалил. Не сам, просто какая-то одарённая личность поставила на него стакан с соком. На технику. Сок. В пластиковом стакане.

Со временем он смирился с этим. С запретами на выступления, внезапными проблемами в любой момент.  
Философия пофигизма и фатализма помогла отражать все удары судьбы.

Но последний год бил все, все возможные рекорды.

Сначала, как только он въехал в съёмную квартиру, в первую же субботу соседи справа продырявили стену. И свалили в неизвестном направлении. Хозяин хаты требовал ремонт за счёт Отабека, а стрясти деньги с вернувшихся соседей он не успел. Потому что, как только ремонт закончился, его выселили как проблемного. Из-за сумасшедшей бабки, которой не понравилась его «нерусская рожа» — она жаловалась на него и хозяину квартиры, и участковому, и всем остальным, кто не успевал вовремя сбежать.

Видимо, звуки ремонта повлияли на соседей, потому что они подтвердили слова бабки. Причём выселили Отабека так резко, что он впопыхах оставил там свою крутую паровую швабру.

Задаток и деньги на ремонт были почти всеми накоплениями.

Затем на работе в клубе Отабек случайно сломал моющий пылесос, и ему временно стали платить меньше. С учётом того, что ночевал он по друзьям, вариантов у Отабека не было.

А потом клуб закрылся — что-то не поделили с сан-какой-то-службой. Временно, но Отабек остался без работы.  
Пришлось буквально халтурить в мастерской знакомого, нелегально, но тот не мог устроить его официально, а Отабек достаточно шарил в мотоциклах, чтобы получить зарплату наличкой за ремонт. А потом один из таких мотоциклистов его кинул. А может, кинул друг, но факт остался фактом: провозившись четыре дня, он не получил ни копейки. А когда уходил, влип в швабру с мазутом, угробив последние приличные джинсы.

И вот, под конец года, с горем пополам скопив денег, присмотрев приличную квартиру и уточнив, что снизу живёт парень-спортсмен и на ближайшие пять этажей противных бабок-расисток не водится, Отабек переехал. Вернулся в клуб. И вроде бы все наладилось.

Мебель в квартире была очень даже ничего. Стоял ещё новый холодильник, и по самой квартире было полно розеток.

Распихав вещи к выходным первой недели, Отабек даже позволил себе посмотреть в будущее с позитивом. Тем более под конец года появилось ощущение, что, возможно, на этом все проблемы и закончатся.

Вернувшись с тусовки в клубе, где в целом неплохо отработал-отметил Новый год, Отабек завалился спать. А посреди ночи проснулся от хлопка и в ужасе секунд десять разглядывал воду, текущую по ламинату со стороны ванной.

Пока дозвонился до хозяина, пока нашёл, где перекрыть воду, пока звякнул в аварийку — та обрадовала, что первого и второго они не работают, — воды уже стояло прилично.

К приходу соседа Отабек успел порвать футболку, промокшую, когда он грохнулся на входе в ванную, и превратить её в половую тряпку, раз уж швабры в квартире не оказалось тоже.

А затем, открывая дверь и готовясь как минимум к удару в челюсть, он увидел вдруг нечто…

В восьмом классе он никак не мог понять Пушкина и это его «гений чистой красоты», и, как назло, именно это стихотворение и пришлось анализировать на четвертной контрольной по литературе. Отабек тогда схлопотал пару. И в четверти трояк из-за неё вышел.

А сейчас Отабек написал бы этот чёртов анализ на пять.

Потому что перед ним стояло оно, мимолётное видение. Лохматое, светловолосое, со сверкающими в гневе изумрудными глазами. С чистым, ярким и звонким голосом. С невозможно острыми ключицами, торчащими из растянутой футболки с тигром. Взгляд видения метался, а спина была вызывающе прямой.

Когда их глаза встретились, Отабек вдруг отчётливо понял, за что ему все это. Все эти невезения, все испытания. С той самой первой шишки.

За то, чтобы он здесь и сейчас мог встретить его.

И к тому же он сказал, что у него есть крутая швабра.


End file.
